Cielo y Tierra
by Iskra revoir
Summary: Hace 300 años, ella perdió todo en busca de justicia. Ahora su descendiente enfrenta una prueba similar, pero para superarla deberá aceptar sus poderes y vencer sus más profundos temores ¿Podrá el recién llegado ser la clave? Yuffentine
1. Prólogo

_**Ahora no me tardé tanto, verdad? Esta es la segunda parte, que cuenta la historia de la segunda hermana, trataré de incluir repasitos de lo que pasó en la parte anterior para los que no la hayan leído, aunque si pudieran echarse una vueltesita por "Bailando en el aire" pues que mejor, no? ;) Y no se preocupen, Zack y Aeris seguirán apareciendo, aunque ya no como protas, todavía juegan un papel importante…**_

_**Y desde luego va a aparecer nuestro amado Vinnie!! Aunque un poquito más adelante. Por las carácterísticas del personaje en que está basado, tal vez salga un poco OOC, pero juro que trataré de mantener su personalidad lo más posible, tal vez una mezcla de ambos… Bueno, no los aburro más… ¡Que empiece el Yuffentine!**_

_**Le dedico esta historia con mucho cariño a Aeris, Milena y Umizo, que siguieron fielmente "Bailando en el aire" Espero que disfruten esta historia. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, si no a SE y NR respectivamente**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prólogo**_

**ISLA DE LAS TRES HERMANAS **

**SEPTIEMBRE DE 1699**

La tormenta estaba desatada.

El estallido de relámpagos, el retumbar de los truenos, la violencia arrolladora del viento de la tormenta que ella había conjurado. Ese era ahora su mundo, y la lucha de elementos que golpeaba a su alrededor, la sentía dentro de su mismo ser, la tempestuosa batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Su figura alta y delgada, con el manto y los cabellos oscuros ondulando en el salvaje viento, se alzaba solitaria en medio de la playa castigada por los elementos, con los brazos alzados. Sola con su dolor y su furia. Y con su poder.

Su marido y sus hijos estarían a salvo. Los había dejado dormir un sueño encantado que evitaría que presenciaran lo que había ido a hacer. Porque una vez que hubiera terminado, nunca más podría volver.

Nunca.

Aún ahora, el dolor de la separación rasgaba su corazón, añadiendo sus lamentos a su turbulento interior. No quería pensar en la aflicción de su amado, o en el llanto de sus hijos. No podía, no quería apartarse del camino que había elegido. La sangre de su hermana clamaba justicia, y justicia habría, aunque el precio le desgarrara el alma.

— ¡Detente!

Otra mujer apareció a su lado, resplandeciendo como una antorcha en mitad de la tormenta. Su hermoso rostro estaba pálido y una sombra de miedo velaba sus ojos.

—Ya ha comenzado. No puedes evitarlo.

—Detenlo ahora mismo. Te lo suplico, hermana, detenlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No tienes dere­cho a hacerlo.

— ¿Derecho? —La llamada Tierra se giró; sus ojos brillaban con ferocidad—. ¿Quién tiene más derecho que yo? Cuando asesinaron a todos aquellos inocentes en Salem, cuando les dieron caza y les ahorcaron como animales, no hicimos nada para evitarla.

—Cuando se quiere evitar un desastre, se provoca otro. Tú lo sabes. Nosotras creamos es­te lugar, por nuestra seguridad y supervivencia, por nuestra Hermandad.

— ¿Seguridad¿Supervivencia¡Nuestra hermana está muerta¿Qué seguridad hay en eso?

—Y yo me aflijo por su pérdida, como tú. —Fuego extendió sus manos, suplicando— Mi co­razón llora, como el tuyo. Sus hijos están ahora a nuestro cargo. ¿Los abandonaras como abandonaste a los tuyos?

Había cierta locura en el poder que pulsaba dentro de ella. Lo sabía, y sin embargo, detenerse era imposible.

—Él debe ser castigado. No puede seguir viviendo, estando ella muerta.

—Si sigues adelante, quebrantarás tus votos, co­rromperás tus poderes, y el daño que hagas volverá tres veces a ti.

—La justicia tiene un precio.

—Pero no este precio, éste jamás. ¿Qué hay de todos los que te amamos? Tu marido y tus hijos nunca volverán a verte y yo perderé otra amada hermana. Y aún peor: quebrantarás la fe en lo que somos. Nues­tra hermana no hubiera querido que sucediera de esta forma; jamás hubiera deseado verte así.

—Ella prefirió morir antes que protegerse. Murió por lo que era, por lo que somos. Nuestra hermana renunció a sus poderes por lo que ella lla­maba amor. Y eso la mató.

—Fue su decisión — y una decisión que a pesar del tiempo, seguía destilando amargura—. Y además ella no hizo daño a nadie. Si sigues con esto, si usas tu poder en el camino de las tinieblas, no solo te condenarás a ti misma, si no a todos nosotros.

— ¡Yo no puedo permitirlo! Ya no puedo vivir así, escondida —sus ojos, que ardían a la luz de la tormenta, estaban llenos de lágrimas—. ¡No puedo seguir siendo una simple espectadora mientras ellos toman la vida de inocentes! Esa es mi elección, mi destino está sellado. Él pagará con su vida haber tomado la de ella, y le maldeciré por toda la eternidad.

Arrojó fuera de sí el clamor de su venganza, una flecha de odio mortal en medio de la tempestad, y así, la llamada Tierra sacrificó su alma.

Continura...

_**

* * *

**_

_**matta neee **_


	2. cancelación

Estimados lectores:

Revisando la lista de escritores que prohíben que se escriba de sus obras, me he dado cuenta de que Nora Roberts figura entre ellos. Por lo tanto esta historia será cancelada. No tiene caso meterse en problemas por algo así y prefiero concentrarme en otros proyectos que traigo desde hace tiempo. No es mi intención ofender a nadie, ni por accidente, y lamento mucho si alguna persona se sintió ofendida. Sólo quiero señalarle a la persona que me dijo que el texto estaba igualito, que puede revisar con su ejemplar y verá que, de hecho, no es cierto. Cómo el prólogo es muy pequeño no podía moverme mucho, pero aún así procuré hacerlo lo más diferente posible, y traté de no usar muchas frases del libro. No que tenga mucha importancia, pues la historia será definitivamente cancelada, pero sólo espero que la próxima vez que le señalen una falta a alguien sean un poco más amables, en lugar de lanzarse directamente al ataque (Sólo es una pequeña sugerencia en buen plan, por favor no lo tomen como recriminación ni como ofensa). De todas formas, agradezco que me hallan llamado la atención a este asunto antes de avanzar más y espero que no surjan más problemas. De nuevo, lo siento mucho si alguien se sintió ofendido y les prometo fijarme mejor para la próxima.

Gracias


End file.
